


Untitled Online Dating AU Tumblr Prompt

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After a car accident Bane's face is covered in scars. He has no luck in dating, poor thing, because nobody wants to date a man with such scars. His friends find a solution for his problem - online dating. That's how Bane "meets" John. Long chatting, first meeting, falling in love, you know what I mean ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well it's not like you've been happy without someone in your life!" Barsad huffed and grimaced as he spotted his friend who was lifting weights. Bane had been downright miserable in the months following his motorcycle accident. Barsad knew Bane was thankful to be alive but he still had to contend with the aftermath of the crash. He was doing a remarkable recovery according to the doctors but that was just the physical end. Bane's social life had not recovered as well. Because of the force at which he had hit the pavement Bane's face was pretty badly mangled and he'd have to live with the scars for the rest of his life.    
  
Needless to say this did nothing to his confidence and Barsad watched as his friend slowly withdrew from dating altogether. So he took a risk and got his friend a subscription to a dating site. He knew Bane would fight it but something had to be done before Bane completely lost himself to despair.   
  
"I'm not joining a dating site." The man grunted and rested the weights on the bench before storming to the next machine to do his one arm pull ups. He enjoyed his circuits at the gym because that was one of the few places he felt in control of his life. He knew who he was there. Understood his strength and could use it. It was the first thing he fought to regain after the accident and the surgeries to fix his broken body.   
  
"I've already signed you up and Talia made your profile. So you might as well use it."  
  
Bane didn't use it. Atleast until the smaller but formidable Talia started making threats that Bane knew would be carried out. She'd never hurt him but that would be preferable to what she had threatened.  
  
So it was with a sigh that Bane logged on to check to see what his friends had done. He was pleased to see that Talia posted recent pictures of him, scars and all. He didn't feel any shame about his face as he'd never put much stock in physical beauty when it came to attraction. However he couldn't deny that a lot more people cared about his scars than he would have guessed. They weren't hideous but they certainly weren't unnoticeable. The skin on the left side of his face had to be completely replaced  and there was still a great deal of swelling as well.  Talia had chosen pictures where his skin looked almost normal.   
  
Once he clicked through the profile and found it to be mostly acceptable he moved onto the  inbox. It was blessedly empty so Bane washed his hands of the entire thing and went off to read the new novel his physical therapist recommended.  
  
 _A few months later_  
  
 **Connecting you to a single on your area....**  
  
Bane stared at his laptop while he leaned back in his chair. He was only doing this because he was bored stiff. He wasn't actually looking to get a date. And his curiosity about the chat roulette style chat rooms. The site boasted that it could connect you to compatible matches based on interests in a private chat room. Bane didn't quite believe it was that simple but it wasn't like he had anything to lose.  
  
 **You're now connected to jrb22...say hi**  
  
 _I'm not looking for a hookup so don't ask._  
  
 **Well neither am I.**  
  
Oh. That's different.  
  
 **Is it?**  
  
 _Yeah it is. Most of the guys I've been matched with just want to hook up.  What about_ you?  
  
 **This is the first time I've tried this thing.**  
  
 _Oh well you've lucked out with me then._  
  
 _Sorry that was cheesy. I'm John by the way._  
  
 **I guess I'll let that slide. I'm Bane.**  
  
 _Thanks. lol So what brings you here?_  
  
 **Threats from overly concerned friends. And boredom.**  
  
 _You too? I was told that it wasn't normal to go weeks without a date_ _._ _I disagree_  
  
 **About the same.**  
  
 _Hey maybe we can tell our overbearing friends we've found eachother and they'll leave us al_ one.   
  
 **Not likely. I'm not sure about yours but Talia wouldn't be so easily fooled.**  
  
Yeah, Bruce would be skeptical too. Oh well can't blame us for trying right?  
  
 **Not at all. Though this hasn't been nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. Thank you.**  
  
 _Yeah you're right. So what part of Gotham are you from?_  
  
Bane spent the better part of the evening talking to John about everything and nothing at all. It was comfortable and he had to admit it was the first time since the accident that he'd had a decent conversation with someone new. He knew that John had seen his scars from his profile and it didn't seem to affect how the man related to him. He hadn't really taken any time to look at John's but it didn't really matter. This was just something to pass the time.   
  
Except it was too easy to talk to John when he was bored and it seemed like the two men had plenty to talk about despite not having a great deal in common. It started with just chatting when they were bored to chatting atleast once a week and before either man noticed, they were chatting several times a week.  Even Talia had noticed when Bane seemed to be using his phone more than usual.   
  
"Who are you texting so much?" Before he could answer a look of surprised flashed across her face. "Have you met someone? Who is he? What's his name? What is he like? How long have you been talking? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bane held up his hands as his sister interrogated him sternly.  
  
"He is just a friend and his name is John. There is no need for you to meet him since we're not dating. Don't get any ideas, Talia. He's not interested."  
  
"And yet you're texting eachother non stop. You should ask him out."  
  
"No I shouldn't. Why don't we talk about something else?" Talia dropped the subject but Bane knew it was far from over.  
  
***********************************  
 _Hey do you wanna go out for beers or something? I finally have some time off this week._  
  
Bane had to laugh at the timing of John's text and Talia's suggestion. To be honest he had considered asking john out once or twice but thought better of it each time. If John was interested he would've said something. Now he was asking Bane out. Did that mean he was interested?  
  
 **Sure beers would be good. The Rogues are playing tomorrow night so we could watch the game too.**  
  
 _Yeah that'll be great meet you at the bar on 23rd and Baum around 6?_  
  
 **Sounds good.**  
 ****  
 ********************************  
  
Bane was nervous. He hated to admit it but he really was afraid that this wasn't going to end well. He hadn't been on a date in a little less than a year. Did he even remember how to flirt? To make things worse he stupidly didn't look at John's profile until an hour before heading out to meet him. John was gorgeous. He was slim but not delicately built. His smile was downright charming right down to his dimples. What the hell did he want to go get beers with Bane for?  
  
Bane huffed and sat a little straighter on his motorcycle. He really needed to get a grip before he actually did something stupid and ruined the good thing he had with John. Whatever it was.  
  
"Hey you made it. I was afraid you might've stood me up." John beamed at him as soon as he caught his eye and waved him over. "Hope you don't mind that I got a booth. The bar was a little too loud for conversation. I went ahead and got some nachos too. I figure you could take a break from your health nut routine to indulge a bit." Bane chuckled and nodded as he slid next to the man. John smelled really good and he looked even better. He was wearing jeans and a rogues tshirt. Nothing special but Bane appreciated it all the same. He blushed when he realized that john was giving him the same once over.   
  
"You're pictures don't do you justice at all. You're built like a Mac truck!" Bane wasn't expecting that at all and couldn't stop the confused look that ran across his marred features. "Shit that was rude. I didn't mean to be rude. I just meant you've got a great body. Dammnit now I sound like a pervert." Bane burst into laughter as he watched the tips of the other man's ears flush along with his cheeks.  
  
"No it's fine! I'm actually used to people staring at my face. In horror."  
  
"Oh. Well your face looks better in person actually. You should update your photos. I mean-if you're still looking."  
  
"Should I still be looking?" Bane grinned at John's look of surprise and his own forwardness. Maybe he wouldn't ruin things.  
  
"Well I- um guess it depends on your options."  
  
"My options look pretty good from here." Bane laughed again and nudged John lightly before the man could get too flustered. Thankfully the waitress showed up to get Bane's drink order and they fell into a more comfortable back forth flow of conversation.   
  
In the end they barely watched the game in favor of talking and sitting closer than strictly necessary. Bane had to admit he felt a little light headed every time John smiled at him and he began wondering if there was something more.  
  
"Alright boys you're gonna have to take eachother home cause we're closing." The waitress smirked at the blushing men as they argued over the bill.  
  
"Oh shit it's late. I didn't even notice the time."  
  
"Yeah I guess time flies and all." Bane paused and weighed his options before looking up at John. "Would you like to go out again sometime?"  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date #2

Bane huffed as he pushed himself to do a few more chin ups before moving to bench presses. He had felt jittery and nervous all day at work and couldn't wait to work off the energy at the gym. His date with John was planned for that night and while he was looking forward to it, he was still nervous. It had been enough time since his last date that he felt out of practice. He really liked the easy going way they had going on between them and hoped that it only got better from there. Naturally the mind always finds something to worry about, so Bane turned to his lifting to clear his mind. It also helped that he knew John enjoyed the build of his body. A small roll of pleasure curled in his gut when he thought of the way John stole glances at his arms and chest when he thought he wasn't looking. It felt good and he had done his own share of looking at John. The man wasn't exactly his type but he couldn't kid himself that John was anything less than adorably attractive. His young face was expressive and his smile was stunning. And his body was lithe and Bane couldn't help but wonder how his hands would feel wrapped around his narrow waist.

"And what are you grinning at? Did you finally take our advice?" Bane said nothing and kept lifting."You did. Get a date?"

"Yes if you must know." Barsad's face split into a indulgent grin as Bane replace the barbell and stood. 

"So what's his name?"

"John."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about him has you grinning like a idiot?"

"He's a nice guy." 

"Ugh! You're holding back. Being nice isn't going to put a grin on your face like that."

“Honestly, he's just a really nice person. He doesn't seem to mind my scars much and he's attractive so he can do better than me." Barsad winced slightly but Bane continued before his friend could attempt to correct him. "I have no illusions about what I look like Barsad. I do like him though and he agreed to go on a second date tonight, so I think I can safely say he's at least somewhat interested. Now will you stop hounding me so I can focus?"

"You have a date tonight and you're at the gym? Does John have a thing for sweat and muscles?"

" I'm going to shower, idiot. I just wanted to work off some nervous energy."

"Nerv- what? You must really like him. I haven't seen you nervous about a date in years. Must be really nice. Does he have a nice ass too. I know how much you love a perfect ass."

"Shut up, Barsad."

"No thank you." 

Bane sighed and continued his workout, mostly tuning out Barsad's occasional crude comments about getting laid until he had just enough time to go home for a shower and get dressed. He had insisted on picking John up and blushed when John jokingly asked if he was going to bring him flowers too. Maybe if things went well, he would get John flowers as a joke.

"Came to the door and everything. I haven't been treated to a good old fashioned date since well, never I guess." Bane blushed at the wide smile John offered as he opened the door, his coat hanging casually over his shoulder. 

"Well I hope you don't mind. I just like to do things right." John shook his head and patted Bane's arm warmly.

"I like it." Bane grinned and open the passenger side door with a flourish, making John chuckle. 

They'd decided on mini golf in a fit of tipsy fancy before leaving the bar and it turned out to be a great idea since neither of them were particularly good at it. They spent most of the time grinning at eachother and laughing at their miserable attempts at golfing. At one point John nearly fell into the pond had it not been for Bane. When he saw the man beginning to lose his footing he caught him by the waist with enough force to pull him into his chest. Both men burst into laughter and if they leaned in a little closer to each other neither man was going to complain. Bane felt himself getting lost in the way John’s eyes seemed to shine and how soft his mouth looked. So lost, in fact, that he was surprised by the warm press of John’s lips against his own scarred mouth. It was chaste and sweet and he found his hand bracing against John’s back to steady his suddenly racing heart. Here was this funny, gracious, handsome man kissing him, scarred and emotionally damaged. Bane wasn’t foolish enough to examine those thoughts to closely just yet so he allowed himself to simply get lost in the closeness of John.

At least until they were interrupted by an echoing “Awwwwww!” of a group of giggling teenage girls. Both men broke away and blushed furiously which only made the girls coo and giggle more. Some even clapped.

"Oh my God! Let’s get out of here before they try getting us to kiss again.” John rolled his eyes but smiled at the group while he led Bane further away. Bane seemingly lost his ability to form words and could only let the slim man tug him by the wrist. He still had full control of his body so as soon as they were hidden behind a huge windmill he pulled John into another kiss. John fit so perfectly in his arms and it felt so good, so right. The smaller man melted into his arms and tangled his fingers in Bane’s shirt while he sucked softly at his bottom lip. Both men groaned and pressed into each other more.The kisses seemed to stretch out while still being not enough when they had to come up for air. “You weren’t kidding when you said you like to do things properly. You really are a keeper.” Bane laughed heartily and captured John’s mouth again. He relished the soft whimper that slipped from the man as he pressed him against the wall.

“What did I do to find someone like you?” He murmured into the corner of John’s mouth before kissing along his jawline and down his neck.”You’re incredible. What are you doing with someone like me?” John tensed and pulled Bane away to look him in the eye, brows furrowed.

"What? Someone like you?” Bane said nothing and felt himself deflate a little. It was hard to imagine that John really could see past his scars for much longer. He figured he could handle that. He winced when John sighed heavily. “I’d say don’t worry about your scars but that would be pretty stupid. It’s not like you can ignore them. I don’t mind them though. You’re more than just your face, Bane. You are still incredibly sexy, smart, charming, and a damn good kisser--and I hope you want to keep seeing each other.” Bane was a little stunned as John grinned sheepishly at him. He thought that John was interested but thinking and having actually proof were two very different things. “Please say something before I start assuming I’m barking up the wrong tree.”

"Yes-I mean no you’re not wrong. I was worried about how you felt about my scars and I do want us to continue seeing each other. Very much, John.” There was John’s bright smile again and Bane couldn’t help but return it. His grin widened as John pulled him closer and kissed his cheek before whispering softly in his ear.

“Now that that’s settled, I’d like for you to kiss me properly again.” And Bane did.For the rest of their lives he kissed John properly every chance he got.


End file.
